


La sonrisa de un reflejo

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa - Freeform, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Como un hechizo que se rompía, el bullicio de la Nochebuena retornó a sus sentidos
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Trisha Elric





	La sonrisa de un reflejo

**La sonrisa de un reflejo**

La Alemania de los años 20 no era como Amestris, pero a veces se parecían. Mientras deambulaba por las calles nevadas esperando a su hermano, Al se entretenía enumerando las similitudes que conectaban ambos mundos como pasatiempo. Quizás ya no viajaran tanto como antaño, pero cada ciudad que visitaban siempre parecía recibirlos con un conjunto de viejas caras conocidas. En esta ocasión, el reflejo de un feliz Shou Tucker había sido suficiente para atraer la atención de Ed.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado una hora desde entonces y Alphonse no sabía por dónde comenzar a buscarlo. No quería alejarse del centro por si su hermano terminaba regresando y ni siquiera podía pedir ayuda para encontrarlo más rápido. Sólo le quedaba esperar que aquello que estuviera entreteniendo a Ed no los metiera en algún problema.

Con un suspiro resignado volvió a echar un vistazo a su alrededor, a punto de cruzar la calle y rehacer sus pasos cuando la vio. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba perdió instantáneamente su sonido y color. Todo a excepción de la mujer que ahora caminaba en su dirección.

Su madre.

Como una película en cámara lenta, Al la vio acercarse y pasar a su lado sin detenerse. Como el protagonista de un mal sueño, sólo se quedó allí para verla desaparecer de nuevo. Sin importar cuánto tiempo se había estado preparando para este momento ni cuántas veces la había buscado entre la multitud; ahora, cuando finalmente la tenía a su alcance, su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizado.

El compás de sus pasos resonaba a su espalda, burlándose con cada segundo que pasaba. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos y emociones que como un torbellino lo envolvieron, ahogando todo estímulo a su alrededor. Iba a perderla. Perderla, perderla, perderla...

—Tranquilo. —Una dulce voz lo atrajo a la superficie, una mano cariñosa se afianzó en su hombro. Conteniendo la respiración, Al alzó la vista para encontrarse con la misma sonrisa de su madre—. Todo estará bien.

Y como una presa que se desborda, el joven Elric se vio aplastado por sus propios sentimientos. Sus piernas finalmente cedieron y cayó de rodillas contra la nieve acumulada. Las lágrimas ya no lo dejaron ver, las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—Todo estará bien. Por favor, respira. Sólo respira —le repetía la mujer, encorvada a su lado mientras masajeaba su espalda. El sol desapareció tras una nube oscura y el viento revoloteó sobre ellos, despeinándolos. Pronto los copos se asentaron sobre sus cabezas descubiertas.

Sólo cuando los sollozos de Al se calmaron, ella apartó sus manos para rebuscar en su bolso. Sacó un manojo de pañuelos y, sin usar las palabras, empezó a limpiar el rostro del niño.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, yo... Gracias —musitó sin fuerzas, apenado por la escena—. Lo... Lo siento.

—Está bien, no hay razón para disculparse —le aseguró, sonriéndole con calidez. Volvió a buscar entre sus cosas hasta sacar un gorro de lana—. Toma.

—¿Qué...? No, no, no. Por favor, es suyo.

—Aquella es mi casa —comentó risueña, señalando una de las pequeñas viviendas al tiempo que le sacudía la nieve de la cabeza—. Y estoy segura de que lo necesitarás un poco más que yo.

Confiando en sus palabras, Al le permitió colocarle el sombrero sin más protestas. También la dejó tomarse su tiempo en acomodarle el pelo fuera de la cara y aceptó su mano para ayudar a levantarlo.

Aún tomados de las manos, se quedaron observando la nevada que los acompañaba. Eran dos extraños que ni siquiera conocían el nombre del otro, pero que por la bondad y la necesidad se habían encontrado en el momento apropiado.

—Me recuerda a mi madre —susurró el menor, abandonando sus ojos el cielo nublado para notar por primera vez un par de ojos castaños en lugar de verdes. También se dio cuenta de que la calidez maternal con que era observado era exactamente la misma.

—¿Al?

Ambos voltearon hacia el recién llegando, donde un Edward Elric sin aliento los miraba atónito sin parpadear.

—Hermano... —respondió emocionado, incapaz de decir algo más.

La nieve siguió cayendo, el frío acentuándose a medida que la tarde terminaba. Las farolas se encendieron junto a los adornos de las casas, bañando de distintos colores la blancura que se asentaba por todas partes.

—Me alegra que encontraras a tu hermano, pequeño.

—Oh... Sí, sí, gracias... Gracias por acompañarme.

—Gracias por cuidar de él, señora.

Con un último apretón y una sonrisa, el reflejo de Trisha Elric se despidió.

Parado uno junto al otro en silencio, la vieron cruzar la calle y alejarse hasta la esquina de esa cuadra. Sosteniendo sus llaves en una mano, los saludó una última vez antes de desaparecer en los confines de su hogar. Como un hechizo que se rompía, el bullicio de la Nochebuena retornó a sus sentidos. Ajenos a ellos, los alemanes iniciaban sus preparativos para cenar en familia.

—Hermano, dime que la volveremos a ver.

El rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

—Primero déjame contarte lo que descubrí, Al. Hay un Tucker que debemos detener.


End file.
